


Mile High Club

by SKJC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, YOI Shit Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: Yuri gets a little frisky with his sleeping boyfriend on a long flight to Japan.Written for the YOI Shit Bang!





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think this fic is terrible, but I wanted to do something for the Shit Bang just to support the concept.

Yuri Plisetsky was equal parts tired and annoyed. It was summer, it was supposed to be his time off, but instead he was in the Sheremetyevo airport in Moscow at an ungodly hour of the morning to board a flight to Japan for fucking Victor’s fucking wedding. The only saving grace of the situation was that Otabek would also be there, and they’d have an entire week together, even after the stupid wedding was over with. Yuri had been looking forward to showing Otabek around Japan ever since the whole plan was announced.

Of course, Otabek was also the reason Yuri was at the airport so damned early. Their flight to Japan wasn’t for a few hours, but Otabek’s middle-of-the-night flight from Almaty would be getting in at any time, assuming Aeroflot could get their shit together. Yuri was willing to forgive that, though. His relationship with Otabek had been weirdly defined since the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona, and they’d had a lot of Skype sex before finally sleeping together for real after Worlds. Maybe they were boyfriends or something, or maybe not, Yuri wasn’t sure. But either way, he was looking forward to several consecutive nights of mind-blowing sex. 

Abruptly, he realized he should probably quit those kinds of thoughts before he popped a boner in the middle of the airport. He sighed dramatically, even though no one was around, and went in search of a strong cup of coffee.

By the time Yuri had managed to obtain and consume a large coffee with more cream and sugar than he was probably allowed to have, even in the off season - but fuck it, he was on vacation - his phone chimed in his pocket. When he checked it, there was a text message notification from Otabek.

_just landed, waiting to deplane_

_who the hell even uses the word ‘deplane’_ Yuri texted back, knowing perfectly well that Otabek wouldn’t bother responding to the snide comment. He pocketed his phone and went to check an arrivals board to figure out what gate he was supposed to meet his not-boyfriend at. 

When he reached the correct gate, people were already filing off the jetway, but Otabek was nowhere to be seen, so he waited. Finally, after what seemed like an endless stream of people had emerged, Otabek appeared, looking more tired than Yuri could ever remember seeing him. 

“You look like shit,” he said, blunt as ever, when Otabek approached him.

“Good to see you too,” Otabek replied dryly. “No wonder you never hear much about Russian hospitality.” The words carried no bite, however, and he gave Yuri a brief hug, pausing before he pulled away to whisper “I’d kiss you but someone might put it on social media” into his ear. 

That made Yuri blush and stutter in a way he absolutely fucking hated. “Come on, asshole,” he said, wishing for a second that they were somewhere else so Otabek could make good on that. “I’ll buy you breakfast.”

After breakfast, and some time wasted waiting in the departure gate, they finally boarded the flight to Japan. The two of them had a row to themselves, which Yuri thought was particularly fortunate as he threw his legs over Otabek’s lap once the fasten seatbelts sign was turned off and he’d put up the armrests between their seats. He arranged the lightweight traveling blanket from his backpack over the both of them and cuddled up close so that Otabek's arm was around him. 

“Aren’t you worried someone will see us like this?” Otabek murmured, despite allowing himself to be moved into that position, and Yuri shook his head.

Yuri glanced around the neighboring rows with a shrug. People were putting on earplugs and eye masks to go to sleep, or fiddling with their tablets and other devices. “Nobody’s paying any attention.” He wrapped his arms around Otabek’s torso, and smiled slightly to himself as one of Otabek’s arms settled around his own shoulders as well. The lights in the aircraft were dimmed, the crew probably assuming that passengers might want to nap on the long flight, and the pair drifted off into a fitful sleep.

When Yuri awakened, he was still wrapped around Otabek’s still form, and he could feel the other man’s warm breath against his cheek. They hadn’t had a lot of chances to literally sleep together, and while it wasn’t ideal to do so sitting up in barely-reclining airline seats, it was oddly pleasant all the same. 

When he rearranged his legs, he could feel Otabek’s half-hard cock under one thigh, and it made him wonder if he could get away with jerking Otabek off like this. It would be incredibly hot to wake him up with a handjob. It would be messy but he knew Otabek had a change of clothes in his carry-on. He turned the idea over in his mind, considering it. They usually refrained from public displays of affection, never mind anything else, but as long as they were quiet, he was fairly sure no one would notice. After a minute of internal debate, he gave a little 'fuck it' shrug to himself and began to fondle Otabek through the front of his jeans. 

Otabek shifted restlessly at the contact and Yuri snuggled a little closer, his heart already racing with excitement. He'd never thought of himself as an exhibitionist when it came to sex, but maybe he'd have to rethink that, since he was already ridiculously turned on just thinking about what he was about to do. 

The way his legs were draped over Otabek's lap beneath the blanket hid the motion of his hand enough that it wouldn't be obvious even if someone did walk by, but he shifted his body sideways a little more just in case, so his back was almost completely facing the aisle. Even so, it still took him a minute to work up the nerve to unzip Otabek's jeans and carefully pull his now-solid erection from the opening. It felt thick and heavy against Yuri's palm, and he stroked lightly a few times, keeping his eyes on Otabek's face for any hint of him waking up.

It didn't take terribly long. A pleased sigh escaped Otabek's lips just before his eyes opened, and his entire body jerked with surprise and shock once he processed what was going on. "What -"

Yuri quickly put the fingers of his free hand up to Otabek's lips to cut him off. "Shh, Beka," he whispered, hand still working Otabek's cock lightly under the blanket. "If you're loud, someone might notice."

Otabek screwed his eyes shut and took a couple of deliberate, deep breaths. "This is not appropriate," he whispered back, but he made no move to stop Yuri from what he was doing. 

"Of course it's not." Yuri smirked and kissed at Otabek's jawline. "It sure is fun, though." He moved his mouth up to Otabek's earlobe and sucked lightly, and then ran his tongue over the shell of his ear. "I'll stop if you tell me to," he murmured, his voice teasing while he gripped more firmly at Otabek's cock and twisted his hand over the head on the next stroke. 

Otabek let his head fall back against the headrest, eyes still shut. "I don't want you to," he whispered after a short moment.

A little thrill of excitement ran through Yuri at that, and he started to kiss the side of Otabek's neck again. He loved the reactions he was getting and noted them with rapt fascination - the way that Otabek's breath would catch in his throat when Yuri nipped and sucked at the sensitive spot just below his ear, and the way he would bite his lip when Yuri whispered dirty suggestions to him, and the way his hips would jerk upwards when Yuri twisted his wrist just so. It was all extremely hot, and he found himself very much looking forward to the 'payback' Otabek would no doubt want to inflict upon him for this little stunt. He hoped the walls of their room would be sufficiently thick, because there was no way he'd have the self control to be as quiet as Otabek could.

"Getting close, Beka?" He asked after a while, his words barely more than a breath against Otabek's ear, and Otabek's body tensed sharply beneath him, cock pulsing in his hand. Otabek gave a quick, wordless nod and the light flush coloring his cheeks, not to mention the now-copious amount of fluid leaking from his dick, would have told Yuri the answer to that question regardless. 

"Kiss me," Otabek requested, soft and breathless and a little desperate, and Yuri gladly obliged him. 

The kiss was open-mouthed and rough with Yuri distracted by his own arousal, and a moment later, he eagerly swallowed Otabek's breathy gasp of pleasure as hot spurts of sticky fluid covered his hand. He continued to pump firmly at Otabek's erection through the duration of his orgasm. 

Once Otabek's breathing had evened and slowed, Yuri glanced around briefly to ensure that there was still no attention on them. Once he was sure that no one was looking, he grinned seductively and withdrew his messy hand from under the blanket and raised it to his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the pad of each finger, and smirked at Otabek’s sharp intake of breath, and he met Otabek’s gaze boldly as he ran his tongue up and down the gaps between his own fingers, getting as much of the viscous, salty fluid into his mouth as possible, cleaning the mess from his skin. The way that Otabek swallowed reflexively while his eyes followed the movements of Yuri’s lips and tongue, seemingly enthralled by the sight, sent a shiver of exhilaration through Yuri’s body. His obscene little show was meant to be the icing on the cake, and he was enormously gratified that Otabek was enjoying it.

Once Yuri was finished cleaning his own hand off, Otabek looked as though he was about to say something, but he was interrupted by the "ding" that accompanied the seatbelt sign coming on, and a brief announcement that the aircraft would soon be beginning its descent for landing. Yuri swung his legs off Otabek's lap, leaving the blanket in place, and flipped the armrest back down between their seats. 

"Sounds like you better get cleaned up before we land," he said, with a tone of faux innocence that was so unlike him that he knew no one would ever fall for it, least of all his boyfriend. 

"You think?" Otabek gingerly lifted the blanket enough to survey the damage to his clothes and to zip his dick back into his pants. "Grab another shirt out of my backpack, I'm not walking through an airport like _this_." 

"I wasn't expecting that you would," Yuri said with a light chuckle. He bent down to grab the backpack from underneath the seat in front of them and rummaged through it, looking for the desired article of clothing. 

At that point, a flight attendant stopped by their row. "All bags and loose items should be stowed for landing soon," she said, in a cheerful and pleasant tone. "This includes all pillows, blankets, and carry-on bags!"

"Yes, ma'am," Otabek replied politely, while shooting Yuri a dirty look. "We'll get on that right away." Once she moved on, he grabbed the shirt from Yuri and quickly changed out of his dirty one without standing up from the seat. Meanwhile, Yuri had taken the sticky blanket and shirt, balled them up, and stuffed them back into the backpack.

"I'll wash those when we get there," he said, while wondering exactly how he'd convince Katsuki's overly-attentive mother to let him do his own laundry even once. 

"Oh, good, I thought you'd just leave them in my bag until the end of time," Otabek remarked dryly. "You know, I really hope they don't want to unpack that at Customs. I don't speak enough Japanese to explain it."

Yuri just laughed and leaned over again to kiss him on the cheek. He knew perfectly well that Otabek wasn't actually upset about it. "Oh, just shut up and put your seatbelt on," he said, and clicked his own. 

Otabek did the same, and then leaned over to Yuri in the same way. Instead of a kiss, though, he whispered into Yuri's ear. "I hope you weren't too attached to the idea of getting any sleep tonight," he said, "because you are absolutely getting punished for this."

Yuri flashed him a coy smile in return. "I was counting on that."


End file.
